


The Two of Us, And Chocolate

by sittingoverheredreaming



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, HaruMichi, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittingoverheredreaming/pseuds/sittingoverheredreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the tumblr HaruMichi circle prompt "Love is about..."<br/>Usagi finds out Michiru doesn't buy Haruka chocolates on Valentine's Day. This must be fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two of Us, And Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what the protocol for posting these is, but I wanted to get this up on here just because who knows how permanent tumblr is these days.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Michiru smiled at her princess over her tea. A little whipped cream still clung to Usagi’s upper lip, but that was the only trace left of the milkshake she’d gotten barely five minutes ago. Questions were a standard when they went out just the two of them. Usually, it was simple matters, like what lipstick does Michiru use and could she help Usagi pick a dress for her next date? Or there’s a fancy party for Mamoru’s school, what can Michiru tell her about etiquette besides the necessity of avoiding “juice?” On a rare occasion, it was senshi business. She was certain that’s not the case today.

“Well, you know how you and Haruka are both girls?”

“I do indeed.”

“Well, so then who buys who chocolates on Valentine’s Day?”

Michiru let out a laugh. “I don’t think either of us has bought each other chocolates on Valentine’s Day. We usually—“

“No chocolates?” Usagi shot up from her chair in horror. “But I thought… I thought you two…” Her eyes were wide. “I thought you two were dating! I thought you were in love!”

Michiru blinked. “We are.”

“But how can you have love without chocolate? Chocolate is love. Love is chocolate.” She grasped Michiru’s hands. “She needs to know you love her.”

“Haruka has quite enough candy without me buying her more.”

“I’m sure that’s not what Haruka thinks.” She tugged Michiru out of her chair with surprising strength for someone so small. “You have to buy her some right now! Valentine’s day is tomorrow!” She dragged her towards the door.

“Usagi…” She sighed and resigned herself. “We haven’t paid.”

“Oh.” Usagi stopped and dug around for her wallet.

——-

The moment they walked in the door, Michiru knew there was no way they were walking back out with only chocolate for Mamoru and Haruka. The decadent smell of baking chocolate that wafted through the air was enough to tempt Michiru. And what could tempt Michiru could make Usagi drool like Pavlov’s dog.

She made a beeline for the free samples. Michiru trailed behind. Chocolates had always seemed a trite gift to her; if she gave something impermanent, she wanted it to be an experience, something at least worth remembering. Maybe it was narrow minded to exclude chocolate from that. Usagi, at least, would think it worthwhile. And Haruka did like chocolate, even though she enjoyed Michiru’s usual Valentine’s gifts.  

“One sample per customer,” the sales lady snapped. Usagi pouted and slumped back towards Michiru.

“So what does Mamoru like?”

“He likes anything, but especially dark chocolate. What about Haruka?”

Michiru laughed. “If it’s sweet, she’ll eat it.”

“Ah,” Usagi nodded. “Haruka has good taste.” She cast her eyes around the store. “There’s lots of sweets… Look! We can build our own gift bags!”

Michiru didn’t pretend to be surprised when Usagi began filling two, one with dark truffles and the other with every flavor available. Michiru opened one and considered her options. Peanut butter was a definite, as was cherry. And… she sprinkled in a few sea salt with a smile.  

Usagi frowned. “What does salt chocolate taste like?” 

“You’ll have to find out.” She put a handful in the top of Usagi’s bag and then took it by the handles.  “Are you ready?”

She put one last chocolate in Mamoru’s bag. “Ready!” She followed Michiru to the counter. “But you don’t have to buy that one, Michiru, I—“

“You’re helping me out, so it’s only natural that I should treat you.”

“But that means you’re buying me Valentine’s chocolates before Haruka!”

“Oh dear, you’re right.” She put her hand on her chin to look pensive as the cashier ran her card. “I suppose I’ll just have to hold onto them until after I give Haruka hers.”

Usagi’s face fell, but she took a deep breath and nodded. “It’s the only thing to do.”

Michiru handed Usagi her bag after they finished paying. “I think Haruka will understand.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.”

The bag was half empty by the time Michiru dropped her off at home.

——-

Haruka’s car was in the drive when she arrived. She slipped the gift bag into her purse before going inside. “I’m home.”

Haruka wrapped her arms around her, buried her face in her hair. “You smell like chocolate.”

“Do I?”

“Yes. What were you two up to?”

“Oh, a little this, a little that.”

“Michiru…” Haruka’s voice rose into almost a whine.

“Don’t you want to be surprised?”

“No.”

Michiru smiled and slid onto the couch. “She said that if I loved you, I had to buy you Valentine’s chocolate.”

Haruka plopped down next to her. “She’s right. Chocolate is love.”

Sometimes their little similarities astounded Michiru. “Oh? Are you saying I haven’t loved you enough?”

“You’ve loved most of me plenty. But my stomach… my stomach has felt woefully neglected without chocolate on Valentine’s Day.” She kissed her lightly. “You don’t taste like chocolate.”

“Perhaps we should fix that.” She pulled the gift bag out of her purse. She gave one truffle to Haruka and began unwrapping one for herself.

“But it’s not Valentine’s Day yet.”

“Then I’ll just have to buy you more tomorrow.”

Haruka smiled and unwrapped her truffle. “You’ll have to wait until the afternoon though. A delivery’s coming for you in the morning.” She popped the chocolate in her mouth and licked the melted bits off her fingers. “Mako says love is flowers.”

“You buy me flowers all the time.”

“But those aren’t special enough, apparently. I had to make a message inflower language. Couldn’t even use roses.” Haruka laughed. “They could convince us to buy anything in the name of love, couldn’t they?’

“Then, knowing Mina and Rei, we should prepare for many dildos and a wedding at the shrine.”

“And Ami?”

“I think Ami knows better than to say love’s about the trappings.” Michiru leaned her head against Haruka’s shoulder. “I think she knows love’s just about the two of us.”

Haruka reached for another candy. “Well, the two of us, and chocolate.”

 


End file.
